starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Firestorm
Operation Firestorm "They captured our planets. They slaughtered our civilians. Today, the Mobile Infantry strikes back at the Skinnie armada, deploying on the Skinnie's hostile homeworld of Tophet." Would you like to know more? Planning Operation Firestorm was planned over the course of three weeks. The head the Operation, Colonel Stanley Hargrove, insisted that a broad front be established to slowly push the Skinnies out of the AQZ and back into their home turf. However, critics of Hargrove's strategy, including General Maxell Polear, insisted that a fast surgical strike of the Skinnie government body would be much more effective. General Polear's plan was accepted, and Operation Firestorm became centered around a quick insurgent raid into the Skinnie homeworld of Tophet. The plan itself was very simple: A small strike force would be assembled and quickly bypass the Skinnie armada, quickly drop their forces, break off, and hide in a the planet's asteroid ring. Ten Uniforms would be divided amongst the Mobile Infantry Operators, numbered by importance to the Operation. Uniforms *Uniform One: Marauders and Psi Operators assigned to deploy near the capitol and assassinate the Skinnie leaders. *Uniform Two: Maintain contact with Fleet by capturing a Skinnie orbital relay. *Uniform Three: Dig in at a nearby supply depot and defend the capitol building. *Uniform Four: Dig in around the edges of the city. *Uniform Five: Support Uniform Two. *Uniform Six: Secure the evac zones near the capitol building. *Uniform Seven: Destroy any and all infrastructure. *Uniform Eight: Support Uniform Seven. *Uniform Nine: Support Uniform Seven. *Uniform Ten: Reserve troops. Execution On February 6th, Operation Firestorm launched as a joint operation between the Fifth "Babylon" Fleet and the Sixth "Titanomachy" Fleet. The plan was to be in and out within a three-day timeline. 200,000 Troopers, 50 Marauders, and 150 Psi Operators were deployed during the Operation. Only 3,000 Troopers, 38 Marauders, and 97 Psi Operators survived. The Skinnies were much more prepared than originally thought. They introduced new weaponry that tore through the troopers. Uniform 2 and 5 were slaughtered while holding the orbital relay. Uniform 1 was compromised shortly after that, with many of the Marauders and PsiOps getting killed. Uniform 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 were completely eliminated. Uniform 3 managed to hold their ground, but with severe casualties. Fleet was in a similar situation. The AFC-BC823 Edward Sheean, AFC-AC775 Valley Forge II, and the AFC-BC056 Harold Moon were destroyed by automated orbital defense systems during the drop. Skinnie warships emerged from slipspace at the lead fleet, destroying the AFC-AC696 Hastings, AFC-AC095 Crecy, and the Fleet flagship AFC-FS005 Yamato. Thirteen other ships were severely damaged. The AFC-AC 554 Lexington was crippled beyond repair and was towed out of combat a day later. Many high ranking personnel were lost. No escape pods were recorded leaving the Yamato as it was shot down, and it was assumed that both Adm. Garrett Ruger and Gen. Maxwell Polear did not survive the explosion. Maj. Quinn Allen, the leader of the Psi Operators, was killed planetside. Adm. Karen Harper was killed aboard the Lexington. Marauder Lead LtCol. Naomi Atkinson was also killed in action. Operation Firestorm was unanimously considered one of the worst failures of the Mobile Infantry since Klendathu. 170,000 Troopers were killed in less than three days. Military Intelligence was criticized harshly for not predicting that the Skinnies would be so prepared in the defense of Tophet. Operation Firestorm led to the eventual disbandment and reorganization of the entire Fifth Fleet. The leader of Operation Firestorm, Col. Stanley Hargrove, took full resposibility for the failure of the Operation and resigned from service. "I, Colonel Stanley Hargrove, take full responsibility for the failure of this Operation. I hereby resign from the board of Military Intelligence. Many men and women gave their lives for nothing, and we might've even prolonged this endless war. I only hope that this will mean something to people. But my god, War isn't hell. War is a level below it." Casualty Report Commisioned Officers *'Gen.' Maxwell Polear *'1,509' Total COs Non-Commisioned Officers *'32,593' Total NCOs Enlistedmen *'131,127' Total Enlistedmen Marauders *'LtCol.' Naomi 'Atskicker' Atkinson *'Spc.' Anthony 'Triple-A' Aander *'Spc.' Jack 'Olium' Banson *'Spc. '''Kristin 'Binary' Binnar *'Spc. Marcos 'Mole' Cortez *'''Spc. Gabriel 'Angel' Godson *'Spc. '''Michael 'Emkay' Kramer *'Spc. Diana 'Python' Monty *'Spc. '''Muhammad 'Allahu' Qasim *'Spc. Abraham 'Ark' Thomas *'Spc.' John 'Zippy' Zachary Psi Operators *'Maj.' Quinn Allen *'52' Total Psi Operators Firestorm